Fishing with Mr Uncomfortable
by LizLemonnumber2
Summary: A one shot: My take on Christian and Ethan's fishing trip during Freed. This is what I think this conversation would have been like. Rated M for language I never know what is the right rating .


**A/N – This is a one shot about what I think happened during Christian and Ethan's fishing trip. I wrote/ edited this while I was slightly tipsy so please excuse me for any issues! **

**Fishing with Mr. Uncomfortable**

**Ethan's POV**

** "Are you fucking serious," I gape at Elliot. **

"Sorry man, I can't go with you and Christian," Elliot says as we stand at the truck, "I have other things to take care of."

"What other things?" I ask, almost shouting.

"Lower your voice," he admonishes, "Just some things…. concerning your sister."

_What is he talking about? _I try to wrack my brain for any possible scenarios. Elliot and I have become quite close since he followed my family on our trip to Barbados, but I really have no clue what he is talking about. Suddenly, it hits me.

"You're doing this here?"

Elliot smirks, "Why not? It's a great location."

"That is great and all and I am happy for you and my sister, but do you really have to leave me alone with your brother for the afternoon."

"Why not, he is cool," he says, obviously not giving a fuck about this possible awkward situation for me.

"He hates me Elliot."

"That is because you are in a complicated relationship with our sister and you eye fuck his wife at every possible moment."

"No I don't," I say offended._ Do I do that?_

"Yeah, it is really obvious. Christian is a smart guy. He has picked up on it…. You're just lucky I didn't tell him what you told me in Barbados," he says as I recall that drunken conversation. I declared to Kate and Elliot that as soon as I got back to Seattle, no matter Ana's romantic status with Mr. Mogul, I would get her to fall in love with me. I regret it because Elliot has made fun of me at every second for my drunken rant.

"I would appreciate if you and Kate kept that between us," I mutter and Elliot smiles.

"Not a word," Elliot says, raising his hands in the air.

"Are you two ready?" I hear Christian growl as he brings our fishing poles to the truck.

"Hey bro, looks like it will just be the two of you. It will take me much longer to go into town because of what we previously discussed," he says motioning to the girls getting into the van.

Christian nods, "Alright, Kavanagh, go inside and grab the bait box and I think that should be everything. Taylor has everything else set up at the lake."

As the van drives off, Elliot turns back to Christian. "You didn't tell Ana did you?"

Christian laughs, "I am sure my wife can keep a secret, but I decided today wasn't the day to test that."

**I am going to kill Elliot once we get back to the house. **Sitting in an awkward silence while Christian drives is excruciating. Elliot is a nice buffer to have for any social situation, and I am sure he would have been especially handy for this trip with his very awkward brother. What do I talk about with a recluse billionaire who is married to the woman I once had a thing for?

"So… you have a helicopter…"

Christian turns to look at me with a bemused expression. Of course he has a helicopter; I was at his apartment the night it crashed.

"Yeah…" he responds like he is talking to a special needs child.

"That is cool," I say, nodding my head like an idiot.

His eyes narrow and an ironic smile slides across his face, "You have a very keen talent for observation Mr. Kavanagh.

_Yeah_, Silence is good. Let's stick with the silence.

**Why did I assume this would get less awkward once we started fishing? **I am sitting in a boat with Christian Grey and I have absolutely nothing to talk with him about. Maybe I am taking the wrong tactic with him, who says we need to talk about anything? Fuck, I am such a girl. I am that girl on the first date with a stack of notecards with topics on them to keep the date conversation going. Why do girls do that anyway? Guys don't really give a shit about awkward silences. Well I guess I am the exception for today.

"So what is going on with you and my sister?" Christian finally asks, interrupting my annoying inner monologue.

"I really don't know, she is kind of complicated," I answer honestly.

He snickers, "Yeah she is."

"Elliot has already given the 'You break my sister's heart, I'll break your neck' speech… so if you want to add to it, I don't see a better time than now," I add.

He laughs and smiles reverentially. Suddenly his expression darkens and I feel his change of mood in my bones.

His mouth sets into a thin, menacing line, "I need to say something to you and I don't want to seem like a prick when I say this, but I feel like it needs to be said."

_Oh shit._ "Go ahead," I gulp.

"I don't know where you really stand with my sister, but if you are harboring feelings for someone else then I think you need to back away from Mia. She really seems to like you, and I don't want some asshole that is carrying a flame for another woman to give her the wrong impression."

There we go, the message I know he has been waiting to deliver to me. _If you want to fuck my wife then stay away from my sister._

He continues, much more forward, "I wouldn't be saying this if my sister weren't involved. Men stare at my wife all the time and I have to deal with that, but the fact that Mia is involved really pisses me off."

_Damn it, _how did this conversation get this tense, this quickly. I really need to watch my next words or I could be face down in the bottom of this lake.

"Ok, fuck, yes, at one point in time I had a thing for Ana. And maybe I still do, I don't know. Elliot seems to think I eye fuck her on a regular basis and I don't mean to," I say apologetically.

"On a regular basis," Christian confirms.

"Shit, man I am sorry. Just know that I am staying the hell away. No matter how I felt in the past, or right now, that is obviously moot because she is married to you. She is happy, it is obvious and I am happy for her. I don't mean to be a dick and get in the middle of anyone's relationship, I respect wedding bands," I ramble. I doubt that made any sense. "I do really like Mia. She is sweet, annoying, confusing, fun, adventurous, beautiful… the list goes on," I continue as a smile creeps across Christian's face, "But I need your help."

He looks at me with a bemused expression, "My help?"

"Yeah, I think she really likes me but she is so against the idea of us getting into a _real_ relationship because she thinks it's weird that Kate and Elliot are together and she is _really_ going to think it is weird once he proposes tonight… I just don't know what to do."

He stares at me impassively. I decide to go further, "I think all of this stems back to the last guy she dated, the one before Paris."

"Oh I hated that dick," Christian interrupts, "He treated her like shit and it took my mother's intervention for me not to beat the fuck out of him."

"Yeah… She tells me she is over him, but I think she is still holding on to how flaky and manipulative he was... and I think she thinks I might treat her the same way, it's tough."

He scrutinizes me and I think he is really trying to analyze everything I have just told him. Finally after some time, he speaks, "I'll see what I can do."

I feel a tug on my line and I jump up. "Yes," I yell as I begin to reel it in. We haven't caught anything today so the fact that I caught something is exciting.

"You fucker," Christian murmurs.

"Please still talk to Mia on my behalf," I plead as I bring the fish on to the boat.

He laughs, "Eh, it is only a 5 pounder; I'll still talk to her."

**The drive back is much better than the drive up. **Mr. Mogul now understands that even though I had a thing for his wife at one point, that is done and now I am focused on the hurricane that is his little sister. We chat nonchalantly about random things and I come to learn that Christian and my father have been in business together.

"What was she like?" Christian asks suddenly, "…Before me."

I am surprised he is asking me this question and I search my brain for a good answer. "Pretty much the same she is now… " I say, trying to think of more. "I just remember Kate was so relieved when she met her. She was friends with a lot of bitchy rich girls in high school. Growing up with the money we had, she just never found any loyal friends. When Kate met Ana, she told me that Ana was like a light… a breath of fresh air. That has never changed."

He smiles reverentially, "I know how she feels." He suddenly frowns, "Sometimes I think I overwhelm her with all of this money, she isn't used to it."

"Don't worry, she will get used to it eventually. She probably doesn't think she deserves it…. But if anyone deserves a rich husband who will spoil her, it is Ana."

He nods his head and smiles as we pull up to the garage.

"**See, that wasn't so bad," Elliot whispers. **

"He almost kicked my ass," I reply back.

"He wouldn't kick your ass," Elliot says as he rolls his eyes.

"What are you two talking about," Ana yells from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Elliot and I both say in unison.

"Can I come in yet?" Elliot complains.

"No!" all three girls yell back in unison.

Christian shows up to the door and looks at us confused, "Why are you standing here?"

"The girls are getting ready and they won't let us in," Elliot explains.

"Don't let him in," Ana whales from the bathroom.

"It is fine baby, I am not coming in. I just need to talk to Mia," Christian says, looking at me pointedly.

_Thank God_, he is going to talk to Mia.

"Close your eyes Ethan," Mia yells from the bathroom. I close my eyes and place my hands over them.

"He's good Mia," Christian says as I hear her walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I really hope Christian can make a difference with Mia. They seem to have a close relationship; I am sure his influence can help my cause.

**It is the end of the night and Mia is lying on my knee. **She seems to be much more open to me, but I am still not sure. Taylor summons us from the car and I help her into the house. Once we are in the house, she is able to walk the rest of the way. We stand at the dividing wall between our rooms and she holds out her hand to me.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She shakes her head, very insistent. "Mia, I don't want to take advantage of you…"

"Will you stop over analyzing everything, and come on…" she says as I follow her into her room for the night.


End file.
